


Devilish Pole Dance Night

by Silvaxus



Series: The Devil, his Hunter and a Pagan [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Bottom Sam Winchester, Cock Rings, Lucifer in chains, M/M, Multi, POV Lucifer (Supernatural), Sex Toys, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Lucifer was so used to the people living in the bunker thtat he wasn't paying attention...but paying attention is important when you're living together with a hunter a trickster of a brother. Lucifer wasn't paying attention and so he found himself in chains and collar in their bedroom.





	Devilish Pole Dance Night

**Author's Note:**

> morning,
> 
> i feel like a bit of sabrifer today and this is the last one shot i was hiding in my stash. I'm almost done with my sabriel big bang story and still not sure what i want too write next.
> 
> credits for the edits go to crow :)
> 
> silva

By now, Lucifer should really know that nothing good could come out of it when Sam and Gabriel teamed up to ambush him. They were sneaky, like really sneaky, with him completely clueless about what they were planning. One moment, Lucifer was minding his own business and the next he found himself tackled to the floor of the living room, collar snapped tight around his neck, cuffs around his wrists and his arms were fixated behind his back. Sam and Gabriel looked down at him with blushed faces and heat in their eyes and Lucifer knew they had planned this ambush and they were patient enough to wait and not rouse any flags.

 

It was the only reason he wasn’t fighting them when them pulled him to his feet and dragged him back to their room. In their eagerness to finally have him secured, their way back took much longer. Lucifer found himself pressed against the walls, hands roaming his body, lips mapping every piece of skin they could find. After another few steps, he was pressed face first against the next wall with either Sam or Gabriel dry humping against his backside.

 

Lucifer thought it was amazing how good and thrilling it was, all at once, to be helpless against them and to be the center of their attention. Back in their room, they let Lucifer simply stand in the room for a few minutes. They touched him, kissed him, almost worshipped him before Sam appeared in front of him with a blade in his hand. Sam showed him the shiny blade and held Lucifer’s gaze when he started to cut open his clothes. When Lucifer’s chest was bare, Sam let the blade dance over Lucifer’s skin. Not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough for Lucifer to feel it. 

 

Now shirtless and still in chains, Lucifer expected to lose his jeans as well, but Sam put the blade away, grabbed Lucifer by his collar and started to kiss him. Slow and deep kisses that turned Lucifer's usual cold body hot. That was the moment Gabriel choose to dig his fingers into Lucifer's back, right at the shoulder blades where his wings were still hidden inside his vessel. The burst of pleasure made Lucifer sag, but Sam held him up while Gabriel opened his belt. Seconds later Lucifer was naked and kneeling on the bed with his chest pressed down. The chains rattled when Sam grabbed him by his shackled wrists to push him into the position Sam wanted him. 

 

To keep himself from hissing out loud when Sam shoved three fingers into him, Lucifer bit down on their blanket, but the pain vanished almost immediately when Sam started to move his fingers. The fit was tight, and the stretch was still a low burning pain, but it was what Lucifer liked the most. 

 

A warm hand, too small to be Sam’s, wrapped itself around Lucifer’s leaking cock and Gabriel was smiling at him when Lucifer looked up. The smile was all teeth and sharp edges and Gabriel’s smile became almost sinister when he held something in front of Lucifer’s face. It took Lucifer a moment to be able to focus on the object in front of his face and Lucifer groaned when he recognized it. If he was groaning because of Sam’s fingers in is ass or because of the damn cock ring Gabriel was showing him, Lucifer didn’t know. 

 

“Oh yes, big brother. This is for you, and Sam made it only for you. It’s one of your favorites to make us beg for our orgasms and so we thought to pay you back the same way. You see, Sammy here is very good with his hands…” Right on command, Sam twisted his fingers inside of Lucifer, bastard, but Gabriel kept talking. “…and he made this just for you. It’s connected to this rather lovely set of chains he made. We are going to have our fun with you and you will take what we give you big brother.” 

 

Lucifer merely nodded, unable to speak and Sam chose the moment slam right into Lucifer’s barely stretched body. Their timing was frightening even; the moment Sam pushed in, Gabriel snapped the ring snug around Lucifer’s cock and leaned back to watch Sam fucking him without holding back. These were the moments Lucifer loved the most; when Sam didn’t hold back. Slamming into him with feral lust and power. When Sam’s grip on his wrists became close to painful, Lucifer knew Sam was close, and after a few more well aimed thrusts he heard Sam groan low when his orgasm washed through him. 

 

But Sam didn’t pause or wait for the afterglow to cool down. The moment his orgasm was over, he pulled out and dropped himself on the bed next to Lucifer. “You have no idea how hot you look like this Lucifer…” The words of praise were like a drink of cold water on a hot day for Lucifer, and Sam’s next words drowned in the combined groan of Gabriel and Lucifer, when the younger archangel pushed into his older brother. “So messy for me…” Gabriel wasn’t as forceful as Sam, but he wasn’t soft or slow either. “When we’re done with you brother you will be leaking, and your balls will hurt for days…” Where Sam only wanted to chase his orgasm and reach his peak, Gabriel took his time. He switched between grinding against his brother, hard and fast followed slow and deep. Meanwhile Sam whispered words of filth and praise at Lucifer, pulling him into messy kisses by the collar around his neck. 

 

When Gabriel finally allowed his orgasm to happen, Lucifer groaned in relief and let himself drop down on the bed with Gabriel plastered to his back. For a few wonderful minutes, Lucifer bathed in the warm feeling running through his vessel. Even without his own orgasm, he felt blissful relaxed until he heard Sam whispered a few words in his ear. Never in all his existence had Lucifer been prouder of Sam. “You didn’t think we are done with you, did you Lucifer?” Voice all even with a subtle hint of dark humor and even Gabriel chuckled darkly. “We had to wait far too long for this moment and you in chains… you look far too good brother to not take advantage of the situation.”

 

Oh, and how much advantage they took. The moment Gabriel rolled off, Sam took his place. First, he rolled Lucifer on his back, shoved his legs apart to kneel between them, then he lifted Lucifer’s legs until they rested on his shoulders and pushed his hard cock back into Lucifer’s now messy entrance. 

 

All of this happened much earlier in the day. After Sam came back for round two for him and round three for Lucifer, they told him it was Gabriel’s turn again. Afterwards, they loosened the chains enough for him to drink from a bottle of water. After he drained the first bottle, Sam handed him another one, which Lucifer drained as well. 

 

It was when Sam lifted Lucifer’s head up with a careful touch that Lucifer knew they had more planned for him. “How are you Lucifer?” Sore, leaking and he had no idea what they wanted to do to him. “A bit sore but it’s not like I haven’t done worse to both of you…” Sam smiled and chuckled and Lucifer felt like the sun was shining down on him. It was strange how good it felt to be at their mercy and simply let go of everything else. 

 

Gabriel’s smaller hands adjusted the collar before he placed a kiss on his brothers’ neck. “Don’t worry brother. It’s not your ass we want to ravage now but first…” Gabriel nudged Lucifer until he was lying over Sam’s lap with his ass slightly raised. For a few minutes both Sam and Gabriel let their hands roam over Lucifer’s backside and only when Lucifer’s whole body was like goo in their hand did they proceed with their plan. “This feels weird, believe me brother, but it’s not going to hurt.” In this, Lucifer’s trust was absolute. Neither Sam nor Gabriel would hurt him… well, without him asking for it anyway. 

 

Sam used his large hands to part his cheeks and Lucifer felt the blunt pressure of a toy against his abused hole. Lucifer expected a plug; it was one of his favorite things to use on them as well, but whatever Gabriel was pressing into him was much longer. It wasn’t as thick as Sam, but the length was strange and unknown. After what felt like an eternity, something thicker pressed against his rim. With a bit more pressure from Gabriel, the thicker part of the toy popped in with almost no resistance until it was finally in place. 

 

Neither of them spoke, and Lucifer tried to get used to the foreign sensation of the toy worming his way through his body. He felt unbelievable full with the toy and four loads of cum from earlier, but the moment he started to wiggle around, Gabriel used the chains on his arms to pull Lucifer to his knees. The toys shifted inside of him and Lucifer moaned at the new sensation. “That’s nothing Lucifer. Took us some time to find the right one and we tested them ourselves.” Sam looked utterly proud.

 

“It feels like when you two fuck me together and turn it into a game of who can fuck your cum deeper into my ass.”

 

Well… all of this happened two to three hours ago. 

 

After they fucked him to pump him full of cum and shoved the toy in, Sam and Gabriel placed Lucifer on a chair, rearranged the chains until his hands were chained behind the backrest of the chair and pulled out a few more chains to secure his legs. Even Lucifer had to admit that the criss-cross of the chains looked good over his chest. 

 

Still unable to have an orgasm of his own, thanks to the damn ring around his cock, his erection remained rock-hard. Something which made Sam and Gabriel really happy. 

 

Unable to move even an inch chained up the way he was, Sam drizzled a good amount of lube on Lucifer’s cock. Gabriel called him their ‘devilish pole dance post’ and they made good use of him. Gabriel fucked himself on Lucifer’s cock like he got paid for it. After some time, he found the right angle which made him gasp and whimper and Lucifer was unable to hold him down or force his orgasm out of him. It was maddening to Lucifer having Gabriel bouncing and grinding on his cock. He could feel his orgasm, it was just one last heartbeat away, but it didn't happen. 

 

Gabriel meanwhile seemed to enjoy himself like it was his birthday. He was holding on to the chains crossing over Lucifer's chest and threw his head back in pleasure which created a picture of pearly white stripes over Lucifer's chest. Even then Gabriel did not stop. Lucifer growled and tried to struggle in his chains when Gabriel started to whimper in overstimulation when he forced himself into his fifth or sixth orgasm in the last hour, not counting those Lucifer could still feel in his body. The added weight of the body on top of him caused the toy to Lucifer to press into a few interesting places. 

 

At some point Gabriel was nothing but a boneless mess collapsing against Lucifer. He was panting hard and when Gabriel lifted himself off Lucifer's lap he groaned at the overstimulation. Sam was by their side immediately and helped Gabriel back on the bed and handed him a bottle of water. Since Lucifer was still chained to the chair, Sam opened the bottle and held it up for Lucifer to drink as much as he wanted. When the bottle was drained, hunter and devil looked at each other until Lucifer nodded down at his still bound, hard cock. 

 

"Come on Sammy. I'm at your mercy here, you already had the opportunity to fuck my ass sore before you not only filled me up with loads of your cum, but with your toy as well. Now it's your turn to use my cock as your personal fuck-rod." Lucifer was all challenge with his words, but in Sam's eyes he could see that Sam saw right through him. With predatory sleekness, Sam placed his long body in Lucifer’s lap, both their erections trapped between their bodies. “Remember when we played ‘Seek and fuck’?”

 

How could Lucifer forget this? Never. It was ridiculous scorching summer day and they decided to play a game outside in the coolness of the night. Seek and fuck. If you got seen and caught, you got fucked. Of course, Lucifer won against Sam easily with his better senses and Lucifer dragged the game out through three nights. Three nights of him fucking Sam every hour and Sam had no permission to cum. Three days and nights without orgasm was torture for everyone. 

 

“Sure, I do remember our lovely game. It as fun chasing you through the forest and fucking you like a bitch in heat every time I caught you.” Sam only smiled with far too much teeth and started to rub his cock against Lucifer’s belly. “Be careful Lucifer… right now, you are my little bitch. I still can chain you to something else and ride your ass for days and if it’s not my cock splitting you open it would be one of our other new toys. Big and long, just right to keep your ass stretched and open for me to use.”

 

If Lucifer were able to lean closer to meet the challenge in Sam’s eyes better, he would but this didn’t stop him from speaking. “My cock is getting cold down there Sammy.” Sam hooked one of his fingers under the collar and forced Lucifer to look him right in the face. “And for this, your cock is going to be cold for a while longer.” 

 

Sam gripped both of their cocks together with his large hand and started to jerk them both. His eyes never left Lucifer’s face and the devil could see every tiny emotion flicker over Sam. The jerk of his jaw when the wave of pleasure was intense, the flare of his nose when his orgasm was close until a thin ring of golden red appeared in Sam’s eyes when he added his own stripes of white to Gabriel’s. 

 

Without to pause, Sam kept Lucifer’s cock in his hand, raised himself and lowered himself slowly down on Lucifer’s cock until he bottomed out with a sigh of deepest pleasure and Lucifer continued watching him. Lucifer was… enthralled by the picture of Sam using him for his very own pleasure. Watching Gabriel had been fun, lustful, arousing but to watch Sam…

 

The rise and fall of his chest, the small hiccups he made when the pleasure spiked for a moment and his face flushed red in arousal. It was a dance of flesh and pleasure and Lucifer was mesmerized by it. Then Sam moved on top of him, seeking his own pleasure while denying Lucifer his. Yet Lucifer felt nothing but pleasure watching Sam like this. 

 

When Sam pulled Lucifer’s face down by the collar, Lucifer saw for the first time the mess Sam and Gabriel had made. Cum covered him from bellybutton up to his clavicle and Sam’s cock moved in rhythm to his hips.  Sam rested his head against Lucifer’s, his long hair obscuring his vision and when Sam gasped without a sound leaving his mouth, Lucifer felt another splatter of cum hitting his chest and his chin, but Sam kept going. His pace never faltered even when the pleasure became too much for him. He slowed down at bit after a few more seconds and reached between them. Lucifer hissed when he felt Sam’s hand on his dick and when Sam spoke a low word in Enochian the ring fell off. 

 

“Now, Lucifer…” It could be the relief of being finally allowed to cum, Sam’s command or simply the built-up need burning in his veins… but Lucifer screamed. If he weren’t wearing the collar and chains, his grace would have exploded around him. His orgasm was all-consuming, deafening and worth dying for. 

 

When everything slowed down again, Lucifer found Sam plastered against his chest, the huge amount of cum a sticky mess between them. “We so need to do this again… you look far too pretty in chains to not do it again.” Sam’s voice was hoarse and when Gabriel’s sounded exhausted from the bed, Lucifer shook his head with a smile on his face. 

 

“Hell yeah. Another devilish pole dance night! I’m in! In more ways than one!”

 


End file.
